


Lost & Found

by aForgottenWeasley



Series: The Avenger and the "Civilian" [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Darcy Lewis is Clint Barton's Niece, Family Feels, Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton is not too happy to learn that his brother's girlfriend is having a baby, and that his brother wants nothing to do with them. So wanting to do the right thing, Clint takes care of his soon to be niece's/nephew's mother only to have the mother abandon his niece at the hospital.</p><p>He follows his niece around to get to know her in secret, loses touch when SHIELD recruits him, and then marvels at how Fate brings them back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

> **Found this prompt on tumblr a while back and fell in love with it. This has been sitting on my laptop for about a month or so half-finished and just last night did I find the motivation to finish it up. So, here it is! I hope it's decent.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Edit on 11/17/2015: A couple consistency issues have been brought to my attention so I fixed those up.**

Barney and Clint Barton aren't the closest of brothers, but when it comes down to it the brothers always have each other's back. They aren't very different personality wise, but the two butted heads like cats and dogs. And one of the few times they do get along is when they are conning someone to make ends meet for them since they grew up on the streets.

But then Barney had to go and get his girlfriend- Mallory- pregnant and abandon her the second she mentioned she was keeping the baby. And though they butted heads, family is everything to Clint so he had mentally vowed to help in which ever way he could. So when Clint and Barney joined the circus and did unmentionable things for cash, Clint sent what little he could to his brother's baby momma and never told his brother a thing.

The longer Clint stays with his brother at the circus, the more he realizes how shady the small town circus actually was. But already, he's in too deep and Mallory needs the money for his soon-to-be niece or nephew. So Clint gives and gives after doing some pretty regrettable things only to be awarded with one phone call  _after_ Mallory has given birth and told she wants nothing to do with the baby girl she'd left behind at the hospital.

And when Clint finds the baby girl after telling several Nurses what is going on, and actually running into Mallory's parents who were signing last minute paperwork, the staff finally let him meet his niece. Turns out, Mallory had signed away all her rights and didn't really care who got custody of the baby. When the hospital then find out that Clint is blood related, they ask if he would be taking the baby with him, but Clint isn't even old enough nor does he live the life of a stable Uncle that can get custody of her when he is of age. So with a heavy heart, he watches as Nurses name his niece  _Darcy_  and call Child Services.

* * *

Little Darcy is a stubborn little thing, she being constantly bounced around from foster home to foster home. She's eight when the Lewis' adopt her and then she's suddenly  _Darcy Lewis_ who remains to be a stubborn little thing though her parents absolutely adore that about her.

The Lewis' are very laid back though they are sure to teach her right from wrong, and make sure that she shows respect to others. And it's at the age of ten- when little Darcy is sitting beneath a tree by the fence at her school's playground- does the strange man first approach her.

"If you don't walk away soon, I'll scream  _Stranger Danger_ ," Darcy had first said, not bothering to let her gaze be taken from the book in her lap.

The masculine chuckle she got in reply did earn her attention, and she finally faced the man dressed in black pants and a tight black shirt with dark sunglasses shielding his eyes. His hair is a light brown and his features rather weathered. "I promise you, little lady, I mean no harm."

"Says the man staring like a creep at a playground of children," she snidely retorts.

He smirks and shows her his palms in mock surrender before taking a step away from chain link fence.

**xXx**

For months, the man appears and Darcy threatens to get a teacher, but for some reason she never does. She learns the man's name is  _Clint_  and she tells him hers is  _D_. He never asks about her family or about any of her teachers, but Darcy remains suspicious. And when he starts asking about what she likes and doesn't like, she vows then to tell someone of Clint's presence if gifts start appearing. But alas, they never do and Clint really does seem interested in whatever it is she has to say.

Months turn into years of Clint showing up, but his visits are never predictable. Sometimes he'll show up twice in one week or it would be an entire month without Darcy seeing him. Though the older she gets and school no longer allows recess time, Darcy finds that Clint manages to still find time to talk with her when no one will question his presence.

And then on the day of Darcy's sixteenth birthday, Darcy finds out Clint's true identity. After all this time, she finds out that she's been talking to her biological Dad's brother. She's been talking to her Uncle.

Of course, Darcy's upset, but she keeps his secret when he asks her to because his identity would cause a lot of trouble for the both of them. And that-  _that_ makes her more curious than she's ever been in her life. So with her silence, Darcy makes him tell her everything about her biological parents since her adoptive ones didn't know anything about them. And with a heavy heart, Clint tells her everything about Mallory and Barney, and the night of her birth.

Darcy's hurt and angry, but she's glad that her Uncle Clint has found her and kept an eye on her all these years. Though the happiness doesn't last too long because he admits that he's not a good man- he'd never hurt her or put her in danger- and that if she wishes to continue talking to him, then she'd have to wait for him to seek her out.

Fortunately for Clint, she wants to remain in touch.

* * *

As it turns out, Clint only has months with Darcy as Uncle/Niece before SHIELD picks him up. He either gets locked up for the rest of his life for everything he's done or pledges loyalty to SHIELD and uses his particular brand of skills for the government. So not wanting to be locked away, he pledges loyalty to SHIELD.

However, being with SHIELD means not being able to see Darcy. He mentally berates himself for doing that to his niece, but manages to school his features and emotions, and keep her a secret from the agency.

Years pass with Clint barely having any contact with Darcy and then things about the agency start to not sit right with him, so he cuts off all connections with her and hopes she'll understand in the long run. But then New Mexico and the arrival of Thor happen, and he nearly groans in utter horror and shock when he sees his niece- his very woman-ly niece ( _and huh, when did **that**  happen?_) in cahoots with Dr. Foster and the big blonde muscled dude.

And though he's on site, Clint manages to stay out of sight and keep an eye on Darcy without anyone taking notice. There are times when he sees her sitting atop Dr. Foster's lab and staring at that stars that he wants to comfort her, but he can't blow this for her. 'Cause the moment SHIELD learns there's another Barton running around and that Clint had frequent contact with her, she'd be brought in and never have any privacy for the rest of her life.

* * *

Norway happens out of the blue and Darcy is whisked away with Jane. Only Norway isn't Jane's chance to further or better her research, or to recreate the Bifrost. Instead, it is just SHIELD's way of getting Dr. Foster and her Intern out of the way as Loki of Asgard attacks New York City with the aliens he's brought from another realm.

Jane and Darcy try to keep up on the live coverage, but the broadcast is just too grainy. Well, mostly grainy. Thor's tell-tale red cape is easily identifiable as is Mjölnir. And the second they realize Thor is on-Earth and in NYC, Jane and Darcy raise hell in order to get a plane ride back to the States.

With the live coverage completely forgotten, Jane and Darcy do everything in their power to annoy the living hell out of the SHIELD agents that had been assigned to their protective detail. But their nagging doesn't faze the agents too much and it is only two days later that Director Fury gives the 'okay' for the women to return. However, when they do return, Thor is off-Earth and Jane is livid.

**xXx**

"Stupid SHIELD and their goddamn rules," Jane huffs. "If they think for a second they're going to get their hands on my research again.. they have another thing coming!"

"Atta girl, Janey-kins," Darcy beams. "Show those jack booted thugs who's boss!"

After Norway and being back in New Mexico, Jane was given back everything SHIELD had gotten their hands on and left to finish her work. However, with Jane being pissed that they wouldn't let her talk to Thor, she refused to share any more of her findings with the shady agency. So instead, she and her ever faithful intern threw themselves into star gazing and in Darcy's case, duct taping Jane's machines back together when they were on the verge of breaking.

For months, Jane works with what she has and refuses SHIELD and their offer of funding. And just as she's about to hit rock bottom and show just how desperate she is, Tony Stark swoops in and offers her her very own lab space plus all the funding she needs and apartments within the newly dubbed Avengers Tower.

Jane had been reluctant and made a big show of looking through Stark's contract, but when he mentions he is mainly doing this because he liked taking things away from SHIELD- and that Thor has his own floor at Avengers Tower for whenever he showed back up- Jane practically sells her soul to the man in maroon and gold armour.

"Well, I always wanted to visit the Big Apple," Darcy shrugs. "How long do you think it'll be before my first mugging?"

"About the same time it'll take for you to be arrested for your illegal taser."

Darcy smirks as Jane chuckles, and Tony gives them his best shit-eating grin. "I like you. I think I'll keep the both of you."

* * *

Moping around Avengers Tower is starting to get old, but Clint can't help it. SHIELD had forced a mandatory vacation upon him after he couldn't get his head straight from Loki's manipulation and Tony put him up at the Tower without a word. Hell, Stark put up all the Avengers after the Battle of New York, but so far only he, Natasha, and Steve had taken up Tony on the generous offer.

He's spent weeks locked down on his own floor with only Natasha having clearance to be there, but the Widow knew when he needed space and only spoke sternly to him once about not blaming himself before leaving him be.

His thoughts swirled around the fact that he had no control over his actions and that he was to blame for several agents' deaths including one Phil Coulson and that _\- that_ is what Clint can't handle. When SHIELD had first picked him up, it was Coulson who brought him in and gave him the ultimatum of going to the penitentiary or using his skills for the agency, and it was Coulson who took in Clint under his wing.

Part of him knew he was to blame, but part of him also knew that Natasha was right and it wasn't really his fault. So not wanting to spiral and actually get back to work soon, Clint pumps himself up and showers, and decides to finally get off his floor before he gets lost too far into his grief.

JARVIS directs him to the communal floor where apparently there is a  _family/team_ breakfast going on and Clint steps into the elevator only to let it whisk him away with an affirmative grunt. The ride down to the communal floor is mere seconds and then Clint's shuffling his bare feet against the fluffy carpet of the shared living space as he heads for the kitchen area where he can hear raised voices and laughing.

"Legolas, get in here!" Tony jovially calls out when he spots his fellow team member before anyone else. "Come check out Foster's sister from another mister. She nearly made Steve cry!"

"Did not," the Captain grumbles.

"Did, too," Tony laughs, but Clint is not amused. Instead, he's frozen a mere foot behind the wall concealing his presence and his heart is hammering inside his rib cage while the blood in his veins practically roars in his ears.  _Foster's_ sister from another mister? He can't mean.. no. Not possible. Last he heard, Darcy had been in New Mexico once again. "You totally whimpered when little Miss  _Hangry_  slapped your hand with the spatula."

"Well, I wouldn't be little Miss _Hangry_  if someone hadn't finished off the first pot of coffee and didn't brew another for the rest of us." And yep. That sounds like something his niece would say. "So for you two bozos being inconsiderate and not thinking about the caffeine fix that others need to properly function in the morning, you two get to wait until after Jane and Natasha serve themselves to get your own breakfast."

Steve and Tony both burst out with apologies and complaints, and Clint finally works up the nerve to step forward and peer the rest of the way into the kitchen. The woman in question has her back to him, she plating what smells like pancakes and bacon onto a platter, and it's only when she turns around does it feel like the air's been punched from his very being. His gaze is locked solely on her and the changes she's obviously been through, and when her amused gaze finally lands on him, the platter of food falls from her grasp.

Tony and Jane are the only two to mourn the fallen food, but Steve and Natasha are more concerned about the way Darcy and Clint are oddly staring at one another.

"D?" He finally croaks.

Darcy's eyes water, her bottom lip trembles, but she manages to steel herself and stand a bit straighter. The room falls silent and Clint gulps when she suddenly starts marching in his direction only to pull her arm back and punch his shoulder with all her might. She stands her ground, glaring, and when Clint only manages to stare incredulously at her does Darcy crack and throw her arms around his neck and bury her face in his chest. "Where the  _hell_ have you been?!" She says, voice muffled.

Clint soon relaxes, his own eyes tearing up as he laughs to cover up a choked out sob. "Saving the world, apparently." His arms then circle low around her waist and he manages to rest his chin atop her head. "I'm sorry."

"Uh, I'm confused," Stark's voice mumbles, making Clint's eyes snap open from where they'd fallen shut.

"Me, too," Natasha says. Clint's gaze snaps to his long time work partner and she quirks an eyebrow at him as if saying  _spill now._

"Barton, how exactly do you know Foster's intern?" Tony's question lingers in the following silence and Darcy pulls back just enough to stare up at Clint. She remembers the secrecy they agreed on when she was way younger, but after all these years she's not sure where they stand. She and Clint continue to stare in each other's gaze, mentally questioning each other when Tony then says, "You two aren't doing the deed behind our backs, are you?"

Jane squawks about betrayal and jack-booted thugs at the same time Darcy pushes away from Clint and whirls on Tony. "Gross!" She nearly hollers. "No."

"Then explain." It's Natasha who's somewhat demanded the explanation and it's Clint who sighs in defeat.

Taking a step forward, Clint stops at Darcy's side and drapes an arm around Darcy's shoulders. "Guys, you know Darcy as Darcy Lewis, but I know her as Darcy  _Barton._ "

"You got kid?!" Tony shouts.

"Stark," Steve sighs. "Quiet down and stop jumping to conclusions." The man in question huffs, but then Steve's gaze travels back to the two apparent Barton's. "She's not really your child, is she?"

"No," Clint huffs, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as Darcy leans into his side. "She is my niece, though."

Jane and Tony erupt at the same time, the  _who's, what, when, where's,_ and  _how's_ being thrown around, but Steve and Natasha remain quiet and expectant of their story as the two demanding geniuses wear themselves out. And when it's quiet enough for Clint and Darcy to explain, the rest of the group is treated to the story of an Uncle and Niece being lost and then found.

**xXx**

"So you really had no idea your Uncle was an Avenger?" Jane asks once the excitement has wound down.

"None. Nada. Zilch," Darcy shrugs. "But at least he has a good excuse for leaving."

"Yeah, but he could have come forward after the whole Thor debacle," Tony inputs with a distracted wave of his hand. "He didn't have to shout to the world that you were related, but I think the two of you could have pulled off being friends and no one would have questioned it."

There's a moment of silence and then, "Well, he has a point."

"Dammit, Stark," Clint grumbles when Darcy turns to face him. "Shutup."

"Oh," Darcy suddenly laughs. "You have so much grovelling in your future, Mister. So. Much. Grovelling."

Clint pouts and Natasha's eyes sparkle with great amusement. "I don't know about you all, but I'm suddenly very glad for the newest Barton if Darcy can make Clint frown like a child."

"You say that now," Jane sighs. "-but Darcy had to inherit her love for pranks and inappropriate innuendos from somewhere. Fingers crossed it wasn't Clint."

And just like that, Clint's pout vanishes and the two Barton's are suddenly sporting matching devious grins.

"I take it back," Natasha then narrows her eyes, her amusement vanishing. "If I fall victim to even  _one_ prank, neither of you will like the retribution."

Devious grins turn fairly innocent at Natasha's words and everyone else around the kitchen bar groan in despair. Two Barton's co-habitating under one roof is bound for great entertainment and an interesting life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> **End.**


End file.
